Movie Date
by kw1o1
Summary: After Emma rescued Hook from the Underworld, she decided to show him her world's version of their stories. Oneshot


After Emma literally dragged her pirate back from the Underworld, the two decided to spend some time together in their own house: Emma because she wants to make sure Hook is not going anywhere; Hook because he loves spending time with his lovely swan. Emma traded her red leather jacket and outdoor attire for comfy pajamas, and she wrapped her arms around Hook's waist on their sofa in front of their television. As their second date, Emma wanted to show Hook her realm's version of Storybrooke's residents' lives.

Emma decided to show her parents' story first. Five minutes in, she knew Hook was going to question everything.

"Swan, Regina may have been the Evil Queen, but I do not believe she caused everyone's misery over _beauty_ of all things."

But Emma didn't care because she found Hook's questions more entertaining than the movie itself.

"Swan, I do not understand your mother's fascination with woodland creatures in here."

"Swan, the dwarves may be short, but they are not _that_ short."

"Swan, will your mother going be singing all the time?"

"Swan, why would your mother accept food from a stranger? That hardly seems to be a wise choice"

After the end of the movie, Hook asked her one more question. "Where are you? I would expect the writer to add the very best part." At that, the corners of Emma's mouth raised.

They spent the next couple days together watching other Disney movies, including Pinocchio, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty, One Hundred and One Dalmations, Robin Hood, The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan, and Frozen.

"Pinocchio's nose did not actually grow whenever he lied because from what I have heard about him, his nose would have reached my realm from here. Whoever this Disney is must read Henry's book for accuracy."

"Why is Cinderella speaking to the mice? Is she delusional? Also, why is she also singing?"

"The real Wonderland is a lot more sinister than this! The civilians in this Wonderland are fortuitous for not being forced to deal with Cora _or_ her daughter!"

"Again, why is the princess fascinated with animals here?"

"That is quite an amount of talking dogs, Swan."

"Why is Robin Hood a fox? He may be cunning, but he is certainly not an actual fox."

"Ursula is not evil. Well..., not anymore. She is also not an Cecaelia!"

"Hah! The Beast in this movie is Beauty compared to the Crocodile!"

"Mulan is not this cheery. She would certainly not be singing even when drunk!"

"Where is the Snow Queen here?"

Luckily, Emma saved the best for last: Peter Pan. During this particular movie, she let Hook go and decided to just watch him.

At first, Hook made no comment, already used to the lack of accuracy in the movies. However, he did scoff when he realized Peter Pan is good in the movie. When Captain Hook arrived though, Hook no longer held his comments to himself.

"Who is _that_?! I do _not_ look like that!"

At that, Emma snorted. Hook looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and his jaw clenched. Emma snorted again.

"Swan! Would you please inform the creators that I am actually dashing? No, actually, take me to them! I'll show them myself!"

She tried to calm him down, telling him that they all died. He calmed a little but crossed his arms. He did not fail to mutter a few more comments.

"We did _not_ sing."

"I am _not_ afraid of the crocodile! And Peter Pan did not cut off my hand; the Crocodile did! But not an actual crocodile!"

Hook again scoffed when Tinkerbell told the Lost Boys that Pan wanted them to shoot Wendy down.

"Pan would not bring a mother to the boys! Also, she is much too young to be a mother to a bunch of Lost Boys!"

Hook hmph-ed in satisfaction when the mermaids tormented Wendy but swam away when Captain Hook arrived. "At least they got one thing right." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I have never met a Tiger Lily in my life."

"In your _really_ long life," Emma added. Hook glared at her. Emma smirked.

Hook made no further comment when Captain Hook was apparently winning. However, when Peter Pan humiliated his character, he began shouting, ignoring the end of the movie.

"I did _not_ lose to that boy!"

"I did _not_ run from the crocodile!"

After Emma removed the DVD from the DVD player, Hook stomped over to her and destroyed the DVD and announced that the movie may no longer be seen in their house.

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments! :)**


End file.
